


【Larry Stylinson/意识流/fin】Fine Line

by SylviA0928



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviA0928/pseuds/SylviA0928
Summary: 2019/12/19*hlsd新专听后感*独白/意识流
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【Larry Stylinson/意识流/fin】Fine Line

Harry找不到合适的词语来形容此时此刻的心境了。  
派对欢笑的人群散去了。篝火还未熄灭但也已经快要燃尽，所剩无几的火光把他们勾勒成三三两两边缘泛着金光的生动剪影。有人收起了乐队的音响和架子鼓，缠绕起来的电线纠结在一起。Harry僵硬地站在远处，他的意识碰撞着躯壳企图飞离出去。后来一切物体和空间的边界在他的视网膜上变得模糊，被揉搓着渲染出无规则的绚烂光晕。  
他想到Louis唇角的西瓜味薄荷糖甜味，想到他被紫外线染成棕色调的肌肤的纹理，想到樱桃气泡水在口腔中炸开味蕾的微妙知觉，想到赤着脚蹬自行车时他环抱着自己的腰，想到一眼望不到尽头的向日葵花田，想到他们一起跳进海水溅起清凉，想到爱尔兰哨笛和风琴的伴奏下他们混在人群里携手共舞，想到他的微笑被明亮的火光染成色调分明的橘黄，他海洋般湛蓝深邃的眼底流露出的无间的亲密感。  
刹那间Harry恍然醒悟那只是酒精作用下的迷离幻象，是寂静无声的狂欢，是独自一人的无端发泄般的呐喊。一切都微妙地恰当好处，他试图利用记忆的碎片拼凑出来一个合理的幻想作为情绪奔涌过后的慰藉。  
他仰面躺在月光下银沙般晶莹细碎的海滩上，潮汐温柔地拂过他的身体。接触到海水的时候，很容易开始想一些奇怪的事情，似乎水就像是打开了他所有思绪的开关一样，身体被水包围的时候灵魂才会以它为媒介与万物共鸣。许许多多从未想过的问题都会倾泄着冲进他的脑海之中，Harry理不清头绪，索性不再控制那些想不通的事情在脑海中窜梭，尝试着静下来思索享受这种混乱。  
他在乱世中癫狂般地隔绝自我，他听见不知从何而来的海妖的歌声夹杂着温热的美好，看见夜空的浮沉若现的繁星点点，闻到夏日夜晚的海风还残存着昼间炽热的余韵，夜空中香氛的静谧被过滤后弥散开来。  
直到海水冲洗着他的感知，最后一丝意识向后跌去，失重的自由吞噬掉所有的烦恼与负担，乃至心灵与精神的痛苦。  
整个世界只剩下舒适的虚空。

-la fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 英语中的fine line直译是“细线”，实际意思是指两个事物或两种状态之间细微的界限。Fine line比喻一种可操作空间小、非常难把握的状态，稍有不慎就进入了不想要的状态。We will be a fine line，我们之间只有一线之隔，无论怎么努力我们之间还是隔着细小的距离无法跨过的无奈，以及怕打破现有的脆弱平衡的小心翼翼。


End file.
